


Teardrops

by shirousagi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirousagi/pseuds/shirousagi
Summary: Love, Heartbreaks, Drama; This story is about Itachi Uchiha and how he struggles to bare the consequences of murdering his family and love ones and was forced to flee Konoha. He left his little brother Sasuke and his lover behind. Here Itachi and his lover Kiyomi will struggle together on how to survive without having anyone knowing their secret.





	1. Chapter 1

                It’s been four whole years since I saw him; my lover; my best friend; my husband; my family. He told me everything whenever he could and when he couldn’t talk to anyone else about something like killing his entire clan. We were both in the ANBU foundation together. When I found out he made it to ANBU I was so happy for him especially since he was just age 13 then, soon after I was also promoted to ANBU. I felt happy for myself because I made such a huge accomplishment. For some reason, when I see other girls’ crowd around Itachi I feel as if I was left behind; as if I wasn’t anyone special to him at all considering the fact that we tell everything to each other.

Looking back I felt stupid; when he told me about the mission I was shocked, that was when I saw him cry for the very first time. At that time we were already married due to the fact that I wanted my mother see me get married as one of her last moments until she died. He promised me that he wouldn’t kill me nor would he kill Sasuke as long as I looked after Sasuke for him. I nodded in agreement to look after Sasuke for him and hugged him as he petted my head. He also promised that he would be back for me, as long as I waited for him. I nodded and we went to bed hugging and tangling our legs around one another.

When he left my heart hurt so badly; I really missed him especially his laughs, his jokes, his obsession with Dango, everything. A couple of months later, I went to Danzo and resigned myself from ANBU. However, he didn’t let me instead he made me become a sub. And a captain if needed for missions. After Danzo told me that information I went to Hiruzen-sensei and told him about it. He thanked me and I left with a poof. I was now jounin again since I resigned myself from ANBU.

Days after the Chunnin exams ended and Hiruzen-sensei’s funeral I was walking in the streets alone until I sensed a way too familiar chakra in the air.  _‘Itachi are you back for me?’_  I thought and ran to where his chakra was located. When I reached to where he was I saw him talking to Naruto.

_Me: ITACHI UCHIHA!_

He turned to look at me with his Mangekyo Sharingan staring straight through my Tsuki no Hikari which changed its colour and form to a black star with a hexagon around it.

Let me explain what my eye jutsu is and does. My eye jutsu is the rarest and most power-fullest visual jutsu in the entire world. Sounds scary, well it is. My eye jutsu can not only copy and predict it can do much more. It can also dig through your brain and find out information without killing you, capture you in a genjutsu and let you suffer for eternity and there is no way of breaking out of it, suck out your chakra, copy kekkei genkais, extract your memory bank and replace them with a fake, and much more.

I now sensed his chakra it wasn’t as strong as it was before. For some reason it was unstable. Then it hit me, the Mangekyo Sharingan can make people blind if you use it too much. Also his blood was unstable as well so I scanned his chest area roughly and I found the problem. It happened a lot to my deceased family members and I now found a cure for it.

_Me: Naruto, are you alright?_

_Naruto: Hm, YEA I AM FINE DATTEBAYO!!_

_Kisame: Maybe we should chop off those legs of his so he can’t run._

_Itachi: Hn._

_Kisame: Oi, Itachi who’s the chick?_

Kisame, one of the ex. Members of the seven members of the seven swordsmen’s of the mist charged at me trying to attack me with Samehada. However, I jumped onto the ceiling and kicked him in the face while doing a cartwheel. I appeared right in front of Itachi in a poof looking at him upside down.

_Me: You are dying, my love. Why don’t you get treated already instead of taking those stupid medications? Waste of money and a waste of time. I doubt you came back for me today as well._

_Kisame: Oi, Itachi! Attack her already!!_

_Itachi: Kisame, don’t be so reckless._

_Me: Ita-_

_Sasuke: ITACHI UCHIHA!_

_Kisame: Now who is this little guy? He looks a little like you. How about the chick? She doesn’t look like she wants to fight at the moment._

_Itachi: My little brother._

_Sasuke: MY hate has grown for you and is stronger than ever. I am going to kill you right here right now!_

                I didn’t want Itachi to get hurt especially since he is ill and is slowly dying at the moment. Before the Chunnin Exams I had an encounter with the leader of the Akatsuki and the right hand lady. Ever since then I have never said a word to anyone.

                I watched Sasuke charge at Itachi with Chidori but Itachi ended up breaking his wrist causing the jutsu to fail. Then Naruto gets fired up to only get his chakra taken away by Kisame’s sword.

                 _Sasuke: Kiyo-gahhh!!-mi_

                I watch as Itachi torture his precious little brother when I know deep inside he wants to kill himself for hurting his little brother. Then, Kisame charges at me with Samehada in his hand trying to strike me. However, he misses and fails yet again as I land on Itachi’s shoulders.

                 _Jiraiya: Have no fear Jiraiya the sage of the mountain Myoboku is here!_

                I looked at him weirdly and turned to face both of my opponents.

                 _Kisame: You still haven’t told me who this chick is Itachi._

_Itachi: She is one of my best friends._

                I looked at him with disgust but he knew me too well and I knew him too well. He didn’t want the members of the Akatsuki to come after me and use me as a weakness against him and my glare was only an act in play.

                 _Kisame: Heh, does this mean I can kill her?_

_Itachi: I told you not to be so rash about things Kisame_

_Kisame: Heh, fine._

_Me: Sasuke get out of here, this matter is not between you and Itachi it’s between me and him. This has nothing to do with you._

_Sasuke: No-gahhh-o, he hurt both of us how can I ughh forgive a bastard who did that to his own-_

_Me: Sasuke shut up._

_Jiraiya: Beware my jutsu toad stomach!!_

                We were in the toad’s stomach all sticky and gushy. Itachi pushed Sasuke deeper when the walls of the Toad’s stomach and took a run for it with Kisame right behind him. As they ran the walls of the Toad’s stomach started to bubble and got even stickier. Both Jiraiya and I followed both of them out the hallway. Itachi used Amaterasu to get out of the Toad’s stomach. That must have hurt his eyes after using Tsukuyomi as well.

                After, Jiraiya fixed the Toad’s stomach we parted ways. Naruto and himself went to search for Lady Tsunade and I went to bring Sasuke to the hospital. As much as I wanted to heal Sasuke myself, I didn’t want Master Jiraiya’s and Naruto’s hard work go to waste. So I patiently waited for them to return and went home.

                However, when I entered my house I noticed a very similar chakra there.


	2. Chapter 2

However, when I entered my house I noticed a very similar chakra there.

                 _Me: Itachi, what are you doing in my house?_

_Itachi: I came here to visit you. I also am here to explain something to you. I am not going to get an operation for my illness you and I both know that because I am going to have Sasuke kill me obviously. As much as I love him I am hurting him as well; I am also hurting myself too. I always wished to live a normal life with you but I cannot because I love my little-_

_Me: Shut up._

                Itachi looked at me shocked as if I had just insulted him.

                 _Me: You do everything for him yet you don’t even know how things will eventually turn out. What about me then? I know you love your little brother more than me but what about me? Are you just going to leave in the back seat like you always do? He doesn’t even notice that you love him so damn fucking much because he is blinded by revenge. I can’t even see you anymore because of him. Do you not know how much you are suffering because of him? Hell, do you even know how much I am suffering because of him? He doesn’t even understand you one bit! He doesn’t understand that what you are doing for him is for his own good. I really want to be forever together with you but I feel like I can’t because you are too far away in your own world. I don’t know what to do!_

_Itachi: I’m sorry that I put you in this situation Kiyomi. I should have never let myself be associated with you. If I didn’t you wouldn’t have to suffer what you are suffering now. I never wanted this to happen as much as you did believe me. The only reason why I did what I did was so war wouldn’t happen between the Uchiha’s and Konoha, and maybe even the rest of the four nations. I’m sorry I got you into this mess, if you weren’t in this mess you would be wit-_

Without thinking, I smashed my lips against his stopping him from his speech.

                 _Me: No need to be sorry, I am glad to be in this mess with the person I fell madly in love with. I am not ashamed to admit that I fell for a criminal because I know everything about him and he knows everything about me. I don’t care what other people say about him because I know it isn’t true. He is my husband, he is my family, and he is my life. Through illness_ _for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to have and to cherish, ‘till death do us part I will love you._

_Itachi: Are you sure?_

_Me: I am positive that I still want to be with you forever; my feelings have not changed an ounce for you._

_Itachi: This world is too unfair. All I ever wanted was to be together with you and to live a happy life without war and just peace._

_Me: Well, you can never get what you want unless you earn it._

_Itachi: Do you think I earn it?_

_Me: Definitely._

_Itachi: I really need to go and pick up Kisame from the bar._

_Me: Don’t go, not yet at least. I haven’t seen you in four years; I don’t want to spend the last few days before you die with you. I want to spend months and years with you. I know I sound selfish bu-_

Without a warning he kissed me passionately while the cherry blossoms outside slowly fell to the ground. I took my camera out to take a picture of us kissing. It was too beautiful to forget because the next morning I found myself alone in bed nude with a note that says,  **‘ _I love you more than the stars dance around the moon, more than the blossoms kiss the hairs on your head, and more than any kind of love in the world. I will travel the whole world just to find you and I hope you don’t forget my love for you. Signed; your love, Weasel.’_** It was all written in the Romeo and Juliet code we both shared. I placed the note and the photos in the scrap book and went to get dressed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**< <<Fast Forward >>>**

                Sasuke left the village after the new hokage was declared. I followed him suit knowing what to expect from him.

                 _Sasuke: Why are you following me?_

_Me: I know what you are planning to do and what you are doing is stupid. Why are you being so blinded by revenge? It’s stupid and useless. It’s not going to help you in the future. It will damage your reputation and it will damage your name. Don’t you think the Uchiha’s name is ruined quite enough? Yet you are going as far as going to Orochimaru? Are you crazy? Are you out of your mind? I will not stop you but I will not go with you either. I will not associate myself with a low-life like yourself anymore; don’t bother me anymore, because seeing you makes me think that what Itachi did was correct when it really wasn’t._

_Sasuke: Don’t talk about him in front of me. Just cause he is your husband doesn’t mean he is mine._

_Me: I can talk about him all I want. He is a better person than you and will always be._

_Sasuke:   Just shut up what the hell do you know?!_

_Me: More than you will ever know in your entire lifetime. You think your life is all miserable because your brother killed your entire clan. But do you know who destroyed my entire village? The same person you are going to right now you dumb piece of shit. I hope you understand that what you are doing is stupid and selfish because I don’t think your deceased family members would like to see you like this at all. Goodbye hope you trip and fall._

                And with that I disappeared with a puff of smoke.

                I then wrote a little to Itachi saying that Sasuke is leaving Konoha and there is nothing I can do about it.

**_33-5-21-2  70-5-21-10-53-14-72,_ **

**_Dear Weasel,_ **

**_53-21-82-27-k-5  13-21-53  72-5-17-23 24-13-5  91-64-72-89-21-104-5  21-47-33  112-2-5-104-35-21-47-23._ **

**_Sasuke has left the village and I am pregnant._ **

**_23-13-21-24  64-53  21-72-97._ **

**_That is all_ **

**_77-27-23-24-5-2-17-89-36._ **

**_Butterfly._ **

**Itachi’s P.O.V.**

                As I read the letter set to me by Kiyomi I was surprised. She is pregnant with my child? Maybe I should protect her now. I don’t want my only child to die not yet at least. She didn’t say much but we talked through telepathy and she said that she was going to live near the village in that Uchiha hideout I told her about. She didn’t want to be questioned by the people on whose child it is. She told Lady Tsunade that she will be living a little outside of town after she found out about the child.

                 _Kisame: We have a mission near the Land of Fire again. You gonna visit your ‘best friend’ there again?_

_Me: After we leave the hideout I need to tell you something you must not tell anyone. You are my comrade I hope I can trust you with this._

_Kisame: Wow, I am grateful to be honored by the great Uchiha._

                I ignored his comment and started heading out without him.

_Me: ‘Oi Kiyo I’m coming home to see you’_

_Kiyo: ‘You have a mission here again?’_

_Me: ‘You sound like you don’t want to see me’_

_Kiyo: ‘No it’s just that I missed you so much I don’t want you to leave again’_

_Me: ‘I miss you too; I don’t think you will believe how many times I restrained myself from leaving the hideout and running to you.’_

_Kiyo: ‘Awww that’s sooo cute. Just be careful people are starting to catch on the Akatsuki name pretty quickly’_

_Me: ‘Did you tell Lady Tsunade about my mission?’_

_Kiyo: “Do you want me too?’_

_Me: ‘No tell nothing about it please?’_

_Kiyo: ‘Okay, you better be safe out there. I don’t want my child missing the first sight of their father because he was careless’_

_Me: ‘You know I am not that careless when it is coming and going to places.’_

_Kiyo: ‘Maybe I don’t know that. Oh, look who’s the person in the hot seat now, not me’_

_Me: ‘You are so childish some times’_

_Kiyo: ‘Oh stop it, you know you like it when I am childish’_

_Me: ‘You are going to be a mother at least act like one’_

_Kiyo: ‘Well excuse be for being 17 and pregnant’_

_Me: ‘You are excused’_

_Kiyo: ‘Hmph! Remember Hikaru don’t be like your father is always clueless and careless’_

_Me: ‘You know I don’t act like that’_

_Kiyo: ‘I’m sorry I don’t know what you are trying to say. HMPH’_

_Me: ‘Don’t be mad’_

_Kiyo: ‘Who sad I was mad?’_

_Me: ‘Fine, annoyed of my sarcasm’_

_Kiyo: ‘Who said I was annoyed’_

_Me: ‘Look Kiyoooooooo-hime me sorry please forgive me?’_

_Kiyo: ‘I was joking, I wasn’t really mad, sad, or annoyed about anything.’_

_Me: ‘How many weeks had it been since you found out about the baby?’_

_Kiyo: ‘Six weeks maybe’_

_Me: ‘That means you’ve gotten quite big haven’t you.’_

_Kiyo: ‘Shut up’_

_Me: ‘Almost there wait for me okay?’_

_Kiyo: ‘Yes love. Ya hear that Hikaru? Daddy is coming back to see us YAY!’_

                And with that we stopped talking to each other. Once Kisame and I reached within the borders of the Fire Nation we quickly finished our mission and went to the Uchiha hideout.

                 _Kisame: So what were you going to tell me?_

_Me: I will tell you when we get there._

_We quickly walked towards the hideout and opened the door._

_Me: Tadaima._

_Kiyo: Welcome home!!!!_

_And hugged me happily with a soup spoon in her hand._

_Me: Be careful._

_Kiyo: Why is he here Ita?_

_Kisame: WHY ARE YOU HERE???_

_Me: I was about to get to that._

_Kiyo: Okay I am going to continue making dinner then._

_Kisame: What’s for dinner?_

_Kiyo: Vegetable soup, beef, chicken, and bak choy._

_Kisame: Ooo, great cause’ I’m starved._

                She ignored his comment and went back to work. As soon as she was done she stared to set up the table. After she was done setting up the table she went to get the plates and chop sticks. She even tried to reach for the bowls, cups, and plates on her tip toes but she failed to get it. I went up behind her and got them for her. She just looked at me in awe and continued setting up the table.

                 _Me: As I told you before we left the hideout I had something very important to discuss with you Kisame right?_

_Kisame: Yup._


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Well, the truth is Kiyomi here isn’t just my best friend she is also my wife. She is currently 6 weeks pregnant and I need to take care of her. As you know my condition is getting worse so I might sometimes need you to go on the missions yourself. I hope that isn’t a hassle for you._

                Kisame choked on his tea when he heard that Kiyomi was my wife and when she was pregnant. However, he regained his posture and with a grin he said,

                 _Kisame: No problem. However, how did you two meet in the first place? You guys are really way too young._

_Kiyomi: Were only young in your eyes Kisame. You are growing into a grandpa._

_Kisame: HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

                I just look at Kiyomi who was rubbing her stomach and smiled. She was going to be a good mother when the child comes out.

Fast Forward>>>

                Months past and Kiyomi’s stomach was getting bigger and fast. It’s so funny how she has to wear big t-shirts whenever she gets up and out of bed.  Currently, she is rolling around in bed and in my arms. She looks so peaceful when she is asleep. At the moment, we have a spare room for our baby. I don’t know why Kiyomi always calls the baby ‘Hikaru’ as if she knows whether the baby is going to be a boy or a girl.

                She now, only cooks doesn’t clean because she isn’t allowed to. So both Kisame and I have to help her out around the house and pick up after ourselves. She usually goes to the baby’s room and rearranges some of the things we bought. Obviously, being Kisame he bought a couple of shark and fishy toys for the baby.

                All of the sudden I hear grunts and sharp breathing. I quickly rush to her side and she is exhaling and inhaling.

                 _Me: What’s wrong?_

_Kiyomi: The baby *breathes* just kicked_

                I smiled at her and brought her to our bedroom. Since her huge t-shirts don’t fit her and the baby anymore she wears the sun dresses her mother used to wear. She looks like an angel with a big lump on her stomach. She tells me to hand her the photos on the table with the scrapbook. Recently, we retook our wedding photos and took some other random photos. I handed her the photos and the scrapbook and sat next to her, watching her put together her scrapbook. After she was done putting the photos in the scrapbook we got up and walked to the living room where Kisame was nowhere to be seen.  I see her walking around well more like waddling around the living room area and the kitchen area before gripping tightly onto the counter.

                 _Kiyomi: Itachi get me to the fucking hospital._

                I quickly scooped her up in my arms and dashed to the hospital while doing a transformation jutsu on the way. I quickly asked for a doctor and rushed in with her. Shizune quickly came and went right on task.

                 _Shizune: Okay, Kiyomi I need you to push on the count of 10 understood? Alright here we go. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,-_

_Kiyomi: URGHHHHHHH!!!!!OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!_

_Me: Calm down Kiyo, remember to breathe in and out._

_Kiyomi: No you calm the hell down!!!!! I am fricken giving birth here and it fucking hurts!_

_Shizune: Kiyomi you are almost there just hang in there! I see the head! 1-2-3 PUSH!!!_

_Kiyomi: Gahhhh!!!!!!OH MY KAMI!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS FUCKING HURTS!!!! I AM BEING TEARED I HALF OH MY KAMI!!!!_

_After all that screaming I hear a baby’s cry._

_Shizune: Congratulations it’s a baby boy! Well here comes the other one!_

_Kiyomi: WHAT????? ANOTHER ONE!!!!???? I’M HAVING TWINS!!!!????_

_Shizune: Yes now please prepare yourselves!_

                Kiyomi: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

                >>>Fast forward>>>>>

                Shizune quickly and carefully wiped the babies clean and the nurses pushed Kiyomi’s hospital bed to her room. I followed Shizune who has our babies in a carriage as she pushed it down the hall to her room. After, Kiyomi woke up from her slumber she saw me holding one of our children and wanted to hold him too. I quickly took a photo of them before Shizune came to take them away.

                 _Kiyomi: Kyahh! They are so cute!!_

_Me: I’m guessing you are going to name him Hikaru._

_Kiyomi: mmhmm! He is the light in that dark world of yours._

_Me: What about the girl?_

_Kiyomi: Hm..... How about Hana?_

_Me: I wish I could spend more time with both of you._

_Kiyomi: Me too! I don’t want you to die Ita. I want you to live and spend the rest of your life with both Hikaru and I. Even if you die I don’t want you to forget the memories we’ve spent together, as a family._

_Me: I too want that to happen. Even if I can’t have any sexual contact with you and even train with you I want to spend every last minute of my life with you. We will take as many steps as we need to._

                With that she smiled and handed Shizune the baby for her to take care of him until she gets checked out of the hospital. I went home to get her a pair of clean clothes for when she gets out of the hospital and to get some sleep. When I entered the house I see Kisame lying on the floor.

                 _Me: What are you doing Kisame?_

_Kisame: I am so damn hungry!!! Speaking of which where’s Kiyomi?_

_Me: She’s in the hospital, she just gave birth._

_Kisame: Holy chiz on a chizal! How the hell did I miss that?_

_Me: You weren’t in the house when it happened. Thank god nothing happened to her or the baby._

_Kisame: Is it a boy or a girl?_

_Me: Both obviously._

_Kisame: Maybe she’ll give birth again before you die in your little brother’s hands._

_Me: Not now; don’t talk about this I am not in the mood._

_Kisame: I noticed, you seem too happy to talk about that._

_Me: Just shush and eat._

_Kisame: Did you eat yet?_

_Me: No I am just going to reheat some leftovers from yesterday and eat that._

_Kisame: Dude that isn’t healthy. At least try to for the sake of Kiyomi! Like what the hell!_

_Me: What’s the point I’m going to die anyways!_

_Kisame: What do you think Kiyomi is going to do when she see’s you lying on the floor when she comes back from the hospital huh?_

                I said nothing and started reheating the leftovers from yesterday. After I was done eating I took a shower and packed clothes, bottles, diapers, and anything else that was necessary for them and went to bed.

                The next morning I went to the hospital in disguise and went to pick her up. She was sitting on her bed cuddling with her children.

                Kiyomi: Look, Dada is here to pick us up.


End file.
